hillbrook_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Laszlo the Leech
After his 6-month-long serial killing spree, László''' 'Vérszívó, was given the moniker, "Laszlo the Leech", by the media, due to his unique method of killing. History Early Life Coming from a Hungarian family, László was born as the 1st-generation U.S. citizen of the Vérszívó family. In adolescence, he was a fairly normal child living in an ordinary household. In primary and secondary school, he was an average student, only making C's and B's, and he seemed to have no problem socializing with others. Although he didn't want to initiate conversations, he would respond if another classmate had started one. At the age of 14, just entering high school, he picked up some unusual and disturbing hobbies, such as taxidermy and posing dead bugs and rats in self-crafted dioramas and models. He kept these interests private, for fear of what others would think. Classmates did start to notice something around this time, when he started talking to insects in the courtyard, and would tell people about how he wanted to train rats to follow his command. Most dismissed this as dark humor, which László was known for prior to his mental breakdown, but others, who didn't know him prior to high school, were very concerned. Some went to counselors about his odd and bizarre behavior, which he would defend by saying he was studying in parasitology, and was very passionate about this field of study. Family thought he just had some quirks, but overall was a nice kid living a mundane life. As far as his family knew, he just built models and dioramas of geographical landmarks like the Grand Canyon and Eiffel Tower. László didn't mention to them about how he was, in fact, gluing down dead rodents onto his sets. Early Adulthood After graduating high school, he skipped enrolling in college, and went straight into earning a job as a pest control agent. Co-workers described him similarly to how classmates described him in school: normal for the most part, but more creepy as you got to know him. László would talk to the insects before spraying them, and in some instances, comfort them or show contempt, by kneeling down to them and saying, "You got what you deserved". Although the owner wanted to let him go, "being a weirdo" wasn't good ground to terminate an employee. A full year into the job, the owner suspected László of stealing ether from the building. It was found out that he was bringing the bottles into his 1-room apartment, and huffing them to get high. Now having a good justification for termination, László was fired and forced to return all the remaining bottles of ether back. A year or so later, László got a job at a warehouse, where he checked inventory and made sure all crates came in as expected. In this job, he did very well, and never encountered any trouble with management. Unfortunately, it was during this job where his mental clarity started to dwindle. The Murders Begin László would lurk in his one-room apartment, ruminating about his hemophilic tendencies (Although he didn't go to a psychologist over his blood obsession, he would have most likely been diagnosed with Renfield's Syndrome (informally known as Clinical Vampirism)). He would think about cutting himself and pouring the blood from the cut into a glass, but resisted the urge. One autumn night, he finally made the decision to commit his 1st murder. The urge had become too powerful to control. He wanted to conceal his identity, so he donned a silver Venetian mask with a long, pointed nose. He had acquired it as a piece of memorabilia from an old opera house. It was supposedly worn by an extra during the masquerade scene, in which The Phantom descends, dressed as "The Red Death". Subconsciously, the mask's features reminded László of a mosquito, with its long, pointed nose, which is what attracted him into buying it. He then put on a dark black peacoat, which he usually wore in the winter. His body covered in all black and his head veiled by a silver metallic dome, he made his way through the streets. His 1st victims were children, as they were easier to lure in and could barely fight back. He also tried sticking to street kids, as their families very rarely cared for them. His usual method was luring in kids with the promise of sweets and treats. Naive and hungry, the kids would walk into the darkness of the alleyway. It would be way too dark for the kids to see anything. This way, they wouldn't see their demise coming. Before they had a chance to fight back or scream, László would viciously strangle them. After taking their final breath, he would drain blood from them (usually from the neck after making incision marks) using a tube and then drop it into bottles (mainly ether bottles he had emptied). He would then run away from the scene before anyone else could find the body. This was his M.O. until, 2 months into his rampage, he moved on to killing teenagers, and then adults and the elderly. He used the same method of slashing some part of the body and then drawing blood from the incision and collecting it for later use. László Vérszívó: The 2nd Elizabeth Báthory Back at his one-room apartment, László could finally live out his fantasies. He would do anything his sick mind could think of with the blood samples he was collecting. He would drink it, paint with it, bathe in it, and perform many other abhorrent acts. At one point, his delusions got so severe that he even believed he was an actual parasite, and descended from insects and rodents. He took great pride in believing his ancestors caused the black plague, and that he was indirectly responsible for causing so many outbreaks of parasitic diseases. He justified his behavior by claiming that he was only acting on his biological nature to use other's blood as an energy source, which was inherent to all parasites. The Arrest of László Vérszívó Police got a warrant to search László's home due to an unrelated crime. His manager at the warehouse tipped off police that some items were missing from storage, but only during the hours which he worked. The police only expected to find some missing bottles (mainly of ether, cleaning products, and pesticides, which could be misused to get high off the fumes), were horrified to discover that the entire apartment was completely trashed and infested by cockroaches and flies. Managing to continue walking through the room, they found blood dripping from the fridge and sink. In the sink, they found glasses, cups, dishes, plates, and other eating utensils completely soaked in blood. László returned to his home, where he was apprehended by the police. Over the span of 6 months, he had claimed 9 victims, 4 of which were children, and 2 of which were senior citizens, out on a walk from the retirement home. Time in Hillbrook László wanders through his cell, often walking to the tune of opera music, which he plays on his record player. This has been provided to him to keep him calm. The sound of music seems to sedate him into a state of peace. During transfers or escorts by orderlies, he has a habit of lunging at them and trying to bite their necks. All attempts were neutralized by security. During interviews and therapy sessions, he switches from being very articulate and coherent to rambling about his delusions of being immune to yellow fever, being the last remaining survivor of the plague, and having full intellectual conversations with mice and planning an escape from the asylum with them. No escape attempt has been made, but security checks up on him frequently to be safe. He shows signs of high intellectual capacity and is more than capable of finding a way out...but don't tell him that. Overall, he's an easy patient that is willing to socialize with others, and is only outraged when he's deprived of his music. When outraged, he usually bites himself as a form of emotional release. Powers and Abilities Patient is very swift and agile, as exhibited by his stealthy movements through the shadows before his incarceration, and his precise dance movements when listening to opera music in his room at the asylum. Being deceptively quick, he can lunge at staff and other inmates before their brains can process his movement. Only one incident has happened in which he bit an officer's nose in the interrogation room. Naturally, he licked the blood that splattered into his mouth to satisfy his cravings. Patient is unpredictable. He can converse normally, but derails into ranting and raving about his fictionalized life and morbid fantasies. Although not a meta-human or immortal in any way, he does show an exceptional tolerance to pain. If a wound on his body drips blood, he'll be sure to not let it go to waste. It's almost like a comfort food to him. Incidences that don't cause bleeding makes him very irritable and disappointed. Personality Not very social, but can become social once prompted or asked questions for an interview or therapy session. He's also very friendly with guards and will talk to them from his cell, discussing things like what kind of music they like to listen to and more philosophical things, like "Where does morality come from?" When left alone, he will often talk to himself, or talk to a cricket that landed in the windowsill or swat at insects he doesn't like, usually shouting something vulgar and cursing at them. He truly is a wild card with some disturbing ideas, but can appear rather normal and pleasant on the surface. Diagnosis Although not officially diagnosed by a psychologist, he meets the criteria for being afflicted with Renfield's Syndrome, which is named after the character, Thomas Renfield, from ''Dracula. Although not a medical term, this disease is commonly known as Clinical Vampirism. Not sure if this diagnosis would be accurate, since the patient doesn't think he's a vampire, but rather a human-parasite hybrid that descended from parasitic creatures that evolved over many years. Category:Patients